Powers of the Mind
by kbcountry37
Summary: Peter and Olivia try to balance family life with work as Olivia's powers begin reek havoc on her body and they soon realize that she can't control them on her own, she will need Peter to help her through it. Peter was never erased and the invasion never happened. AU after season 3. Fic is now rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all! I know this fic has been up about a month now, and I'm still working out some of the logistics of the story, however, the chapters I've posted have been edited to reflect this. The changes are small in this chapter, but more will present themselves as the story goes on. So reread it and enjoy!**

It's a sunny, spring day in Boston, something that's rare in this day and time, or so Peter thinks. He's barely awake and can already feel the warmth of the sun on his bare back as he gradually awakes from his slumber. When he awakes, he notices that the sun is coming up and he figures that it's time to begin the routine that he and Olivia established shortly after Etta was born.

The first thing he feels is Olivia, still asleep in his arms, breathing peacefully. She once told him that sleeping is the most peace she gets, and he gets why. With a three year old and a father that likes to self-medicate, as well as the world gradually crumbling around them, or so Walter keeps saying, they are constantly battling something and are always forced with finding new and extreme ways to save the world.

Peter decides to let Olivia have the small amount of peace she has left and leaves her asleep. He knows he can handle Etta and Walter for a while. After all Olivia goes through, Peter knows that she will thank him for it one day.

He carefully removes his arms from around her waist and gently kisses the top of her head. He sits up and stretches grabs his shirt from the floor beside his feet and slips it on. He also puts on his slippers because Walter, for some reason unknown to Peter, likes it cold at night and that makes for very cold feet on a hardwood floor in the morning. However, Peter, being the son that he is, never says anything to his father anymore about it because of the argument that ensued the last time Peter tried to mention to him that it was uncomfortable in the morning when he woke up and that the floors get very cold because the house is older and needs to have insulation added to the floors.

_When Peter and Olivia decided to buy a house together, Olivia began to fall in love with this older house near the campus and no matter what Peter told her, she wanted it. One of Peter's weaknesses has always been telling his beautiful wife no. She said they would fix it up. Have a place for Walter to live and the rest could be for them and Etta. Peter agreed, only because he did in fact love the house himself, even with its faulty heating system. Something that Peter vows to get repaired before winter comes again._

Peter silently walks to the chair sitting in the corner of his and Olivia's bedroom and grabs his bathrobe, because for a spring day, the house was freezing. He quietly opens the door and walks into the hallway and quietly closes the door behind him. Peter walks up to the thermostat that controls the second level where the master bedroom and Etta's room are and turns the heat on at a temperature that will provide some form of a comfort level.

He then goes to wake up his three year old as quietly as he can, again to let Olivia have a peaceful morning that she desperately deserves. Peter quietly opens Etta's bedroom door and walks over to her bed. He squats down to Etta's level and watches her peacefully sleep. He doesn't want to wake her, but he knows within his heart that if he doesn't that she won't ever eat her breakfast before they have to take her to daycare and head to work.

He gracefully reaches out and touches Etta's arm and rubs it. "Etta, honey, it's time to wake up.", he whispers in her ear. He sees her start to move and mumble and he smiles because he knows Etta is so much like Olivia that it's scary sometimes. This is one of those times. Hard to wake from peaceful sleep, if it comes at all. She opens her blue eyes, the only thing that is clearly not Olivia and all him, and smiles up at her father. Peter smiles back and puts his index finger over his lips signaling to be quiet. Etta knows this signal well as it is one of the first things that Peter taught her. Etta nods up to her father signaling that she understands and whispers to Peter, "Good morning, Daddy. Why do we have to be quiet?"

Peter smiles back at Etta and whispers back, "Because Mommy is still asleep and I'd like to let her stay that way for right now. She had a rough night last night."

Etta nods and sits up in her bed. Peter helps her pull the covers off and puts her slippers on her feet, knowing that the downstairs is still cold, probably colder, thanks to his father. Peter picks Etta up and carries her downstairs and to the bathroom off of the living room to make sure that it is as quiet as possible for Olivia upstairs. He puts Etta down and whispers to her, "Go to the bathroom like a big girl and then we can get breakfast, OK?"

She smiles up to him and whispers back to him, "OK, Daddy" and runs off to empty her bladder like her father asked her to do.

Peter smiles back and waits for Etta to close the bathroom door before he turns around to warm up the rest of the house. After all it's his house, right? Peter has let it slide because it's his mad scientist of a father and in his older age he is becoming harder to reason with. Both he and Olivia agreed about this when Etta was born. Peter also notes that it could just be the fact that Walter is actually trying to be a grandfather, which pleases Peter, but it still bothers him.

He bumps up the thermostat and then walks into the kitchen to find his father sitting at the island reading the paper. A normal occurrence in the Bishop household only that Walter is naked, which Peter has explained many times should not be a normal occurrence.

Peter sighs when he sees the situation. "Walter, what have I said about this?" he asks in a lower register.

Walter looks down and then looks at his son and says, "Good morning, son. Why are you up so early?"

Peter looks at Walter and says, "Walter, its 6:30 am. It's time for us to get Etta ready for daycare so we can head either to Massive Dynamic, the lab, or the federal building, depending on where we are needed today. Oh, and by the way, go put at least your boxers on and a robe. Etta's already awake. You'll scar her for life if she sees her grandfather in the buff."

"Yes, son. Where's Olivia?" the older Bishop asks before he turns towards his bedroom to do as Peter has asked.

"She's still asleep, which by the way is the way I want her to be for a while, she had a rough night", Peter responds to the question.

Walter nods his head in understanding and disappears in his bedroom just in time for Etta to stroll into the kitchen.

Peter lets out a sigh of relief at the situation and goes over to Etta and picks her up and places her in the seat nearest him so he can keep an eye on her while he cooks her favorite meal, pancakes and bacon. It seems to him that Etta can't get enough of bacon, which it seems is right after his own heart, as neither can he.

"What's for breakfast, Daddy?" Etta whispers.

Peter turns around and looks at Etta and whispers in her ear, "Pancakes and bacon".

A huge smile forms on her face which makes Peter smile because such a simple thing as food makes her happy. Something she must have gotten from Walter, Peter assumes.

Just then Peter hears a familiar buzzing noise coming from his bathrobe pocket. He can only assume that it is one person…Broyles. He digs in his pocket and grabs his phone and answers it with his traditional answer, now that he was an agent and not a consultant. "Bishop." he says. The conversation is short and sweet to the point, which is exactly how Broyles likes it. Peter hangs up his phone and turns back around to cook breakfast when he hears Walter returning to the kitchen. He turns around and sees Walter has done as he was asked and smiles. "Next time I shouldn't have to ask, Walter", he says. "What if that had been Olivia, or even worse Etta, that came in this morning and not me?" he asks with a questioning look towards his father. "We are no longer two men living alone, we have women amongst us now and we must dress as such. By the way, there's a body on the way to the lab and Liv and I must go the federal building and get debriefed."

Walter nods his head in understanding. "So, we have a case?" he asks.

Peter nods at his father and turns his attention back towards the stove and making breakfast. He soon places a small plate with pancakes all cut up in manageable pieces and smothered in syrup and butter with small pieces of bacon on the side in front of Etta along with a sippy cup of milk and a fork that was made for small children with a napkin.

Etta smiles and whispers, "Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

Peter smiles and whispers back, "I love you too, kiddo." He also runs his left hand through his three year old's long blond hair that Olivia has insisted doesn't need to be cut. Peter gave up a while back because he knows how stubborn his wife is and there is no use in getting through to her. He then sets a plate in front his father and then makes one for himself.

As soon as Walter, Peter, and Etta are done eating, Peter puts the plates and other items in the sink, knowing Olivia will refuse to let anyone but herself wash them. That's always been the case in the Bishop family. Peter cooks and Olivia does the dishes. He thought it was a fair trade as Olivia truthfully admitted and proved to Peter a long time ago when they were dating that she couldn't cook, even with a microwave.

Peter then grabs Etta and carries her upstairs to get her dressed. Before he turns out of the room, Peter turns to his father and says, "Go get dressed Walter, you have an autopsy waiting for you."

"Yes, son. Yes, I do." Walter says with a smile coming onto his face.

Peter had never seen a man love to be around a dead body as much as his father. He can't fathom why. He's glad that after he stopped the war between the universes that Olivia had convinced Broyles to up his status from consultant to agent and give him a gun, mainly so he didn't have to dissect all those bodies. He believes that Broyles thought that Peter was needed in the field with Olivia and had proved himself worthy enough to be a full agent now that the department had full funding. Walter had insisted upon it, and when the CEO of Massive Dynamic insists upon something, he gets it. Whatever the case might be, Peter will gladly take it.

Peter soon had Etta dressed and her hair pulled into pigtails. He grabbed Etta's coat and backpack and handed them to her. "Go wait in the living room with Grandpa and I'm gonna go get dressed, OK."

"OK, Daddy." Etta replies. She goes to find her grandfather with a huge smile on her face.

Peter quietly walked down the hall to the master bedroom where he knew, or at least hoped, Olivia was sound asleep. He opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was indeed dead to the world, at least for the time being. He knew that he had to wake her up because they had a case and he knows the rules. He can't go into the field alone and she is his partner, as well as his wife, they are a team and therefore must act as one. He sits on the edge of the bed where Olivia is still sleeping and leans over and kisses her on the cheek. He then gets close to her ear and whispers, "Livvy, honey, it's time to wake up and get ready. I have coffee waiting for you. Etta and Walter have eaten and are ready." He then kisses her on the cheek again.

She begins to wake up slowly, again Peter thinks to himself, "_Like mother, like daughter_." Olivia finally opens her big green eyes and smiles up at her husband. "Good morning, honey", she sleepily says. "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Because after the night you had, I think you deserve a little extra sleep. Your coffee and breakfast are waiting for you in the kitchen. Come on, let's get ready. We have a case and Walter has a body."

She looks at him funny and wonders when this happened, but he reads her like a book.

"My phone rang while I was cooking breakfast. I would've left you asleep, but since they passed that rule, I need to wake you." he says.

She smiles at how sweet his sentiment is. He's always been like this and she can't help but love it. She sits up and put on her slippers. Olivia knows better than to make the mistake of putting her bare feet on the hardwood floor again, even if Peter has turned the heat on.

They get dressed and grab their guns from the safe as well as the extra bullets and strap them to them like they were taught. They grab their badges and other essentials and strap them to them too.

Olivia pulls her hair back in her trademark ponytail and grabs her coat along with Peter's and tosses it to him. They walk to meet Etta and Walter in the living room.

"Well, it's about time." Walter says as he sees Olivia coming down the stairs with Peter behind her.

Peter just looks at his father with that look a father might give an unruly child, one Etta knows all but too well.

Olivia grabs her travel mug of coffee Peter made for her and her toast he wrapped up for her. He's always so caring when it comes to making sure she's eaten all her meals for the day.

Peter makes sure all the thermostats, windows, and doors are properly locked and then closes the front one and then follows his family to the car.

**A/N: Leave me a review or an alert or something, please. They make writing a lot easier and more enjoyable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long, but personal issues came up. Still dealing with them, but watching/writing _Fringe_ ALWAYS helps me feel better!**

**I want to personally thank smilebug1990, seguist, and tln67 for their reviews on the first chapter. You have no idea how happy they made me.**

**Also, for all the alerts/favorites: IMaREADER1, dazerla, lurybatista, metaphor, seguist, and smilebug1990. Knowing you have this on alert so you can read when I publish makes me smile. Thanks so much.**

**Italics are thoughts, bold are memories.**

**Disclaimer: I realized after chapter 1 was published that I didn't put in a disclaimer, so for the first chapter and this one, I do not own _Fringe_ or any of these characters. I just play with them.**

* * *

**Powers of the Mind – Chapter 2**

The Bishop family climbed into the standard issue black SUV given to Peter and Olivia by the FBI. Matter of fact, the FBI breathed sigh of relief when they (finally) issued Peter his badge and gun, knowing that Peter's partner was also his fiancé (at the time) because it actually would save them some money. Usually, they frowned on partners being romantically linked, but they realized that it worked for Peter and Olivia. They worked better together than apart.

**What was observed was that when Peter and Olivia were apart, they both became rather grumpy and hard to deal with. Olivia would be rougher on people she would interview if she hadn't brought him and Peter would become the worst lab assistant ever, at least according to Walter. So, to stop both of them from compromising their jobs, the FBI passed the rule that said partners must accompany each other while in the field (or anywhere else for that matter). A rule, that when passed, Peter and Olivia knew was to help keep themselves and the rest of the FBI from losing what marbles they had.**

**What was also noticed was that Peter was able to keep Olivia's Cortexiphan powers under wraps. Ironic was what most of the staff at Massive Dynamic and the FBI thought. They also knew if Olivia were to see Peter in danger, in any form, she'd protect him and he would help her powers from not blowing people's heads off.**

**However, to Peter, Walter, and Olivia, it was normal. They were used to this. Walter explained it that because of their love for each other that it not only heightened Olivia's abilities, but made Peter the only person able to control them. It also made Peter the only person that they wouldn't effect. Both Peter and Olivia took that and used it as an advantage in their jobs.**

As Olivia buckled Etta into her car seat and made sure Walter was OK, she slipped into the passenger side. When they got married, Olivia and Peter had agreed to a schedule of which would drive on what day, and it worked. Since today was Monday, it was Peter's day and so Olivia did not try to argue. He had greatly proven his abilities to chase down a suspect or drive within normal traffic laws, especially with little Etta along for the ride.

They dropped Etta off at daycare, which was a subsidiary of Massive Dynamic. Peter and Olivia wouldn't let just anyone look after their perfect little soul. They then went to the lab to let Walter excitedly begin to autopsy the new body that had arrived.

When they arrived at the lab, Astrid was waiting for them. She showed them the body and Peter, despite having seen many gruesome events through the years, made a face that made Olivia laugh.

_Well, at least I can still make her laugh_, Peter thought.

"Ok, so Walter, let us know what you find. Liv and I are heading to the Federal Building to get debriefed by Broyles. If you don't find anything by the time we are done with Broyles, then we will let you know what he has to say." Peter tells his father.

"Ok, son." Walter says enthusiastically and turns his attention to the body sitting on the examination table. "Asterisk, hand me my gloves, please!"

Peter looks at Astrid with a knowing look and turns around to follow Olivia out the doors and to the car. "To this day, I still don't get what Walter finds so attractive about a dead body. Even more so, ones that are as unrecognizable as that." Peter tells Olivia as he climbs in behind the wheel and buckles himself in.

"I agree with you, Peter." Olivia replies "However, I do appreciate his enthusiasm."

Peter nods in agreement and begins their journey the Federal Building and their meeting with Broyles. They arrive 15 minutes later, which Olivia contributes to Peter having a lead foot, however since he is now a federal agent, he gets away with it, especially in the SUV given to them by the FBI.

They show their badges to the security staff and go into the lobby of the building and head straight to Broyles' office. Once they come close enough to see into his glass doored office, they realize that he is not alone. Peter and Olivia recognize Nina Sharp immediately and Olivia sprints the rest of the way the office with Peter close behind her.

Olivia opens the door and goes over and hugs Nina. Nina then sees Peter behind her and hugs him as well. After all, Nina helped Walter run Massive Dynamic. Peter couldn't be more grateful to her for putting up with some of Walter's more eccentric behaviors.

As Peter and Olivia are hugging Nina, Broyles stands up behind his desk and waits for Nina to let go of Peter. "Dunham-Bishop, Bishop; glad to see you here so fast because this case has come to my urgent attention and I know it will get solved with you two on the case."

**When Peter hears Broyles address Olivia with her hyphenated last name, even after over three years of hearing it, Peter still smiles because he knows how much it meant to her to take his name. Olivia pondered over taking it fully, hyphenating, or just keeping her maiden name after her and Peter were married for a while prior to the wedding. In the end, Olivia realized that the only way she could be happy is with hyphenation because to her, now that Peter had his badge, it made no sense to have two Agent Bishops. To her it was a compromise, and also a way for people to still find her if they didn't know she had gotten married. **

**Olivia was also very proud to have married Peter. She knew she loved Peter more than any universe and couldn't live without him by her side (literally), but she also knew that one day Walter would either no longer be able to handle running Massive Dynamic and pass his responsibilities over to Peter or that Walter would pass on. Something Olivia knew that Peter was actually dreading because he really did not want the responsibility. She knew what marrying him meant, but she knew Peter loved her and vice versa. She knew he'd have it no other way and that the money and power that came with being Walter's son didn't matter much to him. That's just the kind of man Peter was and it made Olivia smile. That's one of the things that made her love him just a little bit more.**

Both Peter and Olivia shake Broyles' hand and sit in the two chairs beside Nina. They look at each other in confusion, both as to why Nina is here and to the case, because they both saw that body Walter had and it didn't look pretty.

"I know you are confused as to why Nina is here as well as what you saw in the lab this morning. Well, first off, Nina is here to consult with you and to Dr. Bishop on the case as you need her."

Peter and Olivia look at Nina and nod to her showing her how grateful they are for her help.

"As for the case, look no further than this." Broyles continues while handing a case file to Olivia.

Olivia opens it and shows it to Peter and they begin to read it together.

Peter looks over the folder that now covers both his and Olivia's faces at Broyles and says, "Now, the body makes sense."

Olivia looks at Peter with a confused look and says, "Explain."

Peter looks at her and says, "The reason the skin of the victim looked the way it did is because of what the forensics team found at the crime scene, which I'm sure Walter will be able to prove. Let me call him and see what he has found."

Olivia nods as Peter grabs his phone and dials his father. "I also think a visit to the crime scene is in order."

Peter just nods in agreement as he waits for either Walter or Astrid to answer to the phone at the lab. On the other end of the line, Peter hears Walter answer with "Dr. Bishop." "Walter, it's Peter, and since when have you began to answer your phone so formal."

Walter responds to Peter with, "Hello, son, have you and Olivia got any news on the case?"

"Somewhat Walter. Question? Have you checked the victim's blood yet?" Peter responds.

"No, but I was just about to. Anything I should be looking for?" Walter asks his son.

"Check the blood for any metals that aren't common to be found in humans." Peter responds.

"May I ask why?" Walter responds, but knows Peter usually has a major reason in asking for things like this.

"The forensics team found multiple metals, including a few rare ones, at the crime scene along with a syringe next to the victim, which the file states was sent to you with some evidence." Peter replies.

"Oh, yes, the victim did have some needle marks on the arms at the bend of the elbows. What you are saying makes sense. I'll test and call you or Olivia with what I find." Walter says in an eerily lucid way Peter thinks.

"Ok, Walter. Olivia and I are heading to the crime scene to see it for ourselves so we can determine where to go next." Peter tells his father.

"Ok, son and be careful. Both of you." Walter says.

Peter rolls his eyes and says, "Yes, Walter. Remember, I carry a gun now" and ends the call. Olivia, Broyles, and Nina are looking at Peter for the information Walter gave him. Seeing this, Peter says, "Well, the syringe is definitely something that was used as Walter found multiple needle marks on the victim's arms at the bends of the elbows. He will test the blood and call either me or Olivia, or knowing him, both of us, and let us know what metals he finds."

"That still doesn't explain your theory on the skin color" Olivia tells him.

"I've seen this before, it's some type of metal poisoning, and as to which one I have no clue. Since there were multiple ones found at the crime scene, that's where we need to go" Peter responds.

Broyles looks at them and says, "Be careful, you are my best agents which is why I gave you this case, don't let me down."

Olivia and Peter nod at Broyles showing that they both understand and hug Nina before walking back into the main lobby, out the front doors of the Federal Building, and to their SUV.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! Happy July 4th to all Americans. I am in the US, but not much is going on here, so I spent my time giving you the next chapter. **

**Thanks to the guest reviewer on the last chapter. **

**Also, thanks to ashcar6, Volleyball97, PJS1014, Nikkitypopz, and AliceSmurf for the alerts/follows. It brightens my smile knowing that you will get an alert each time I post a new chapter to this fic.**

**PS - I would love a beta for this fic, message me if you are interested.**

**As always, I do not own ****_Fringe_****, I just play with the characters.**

* * *

**Powers of the Mind - Chapter 3**

Peter stops their SUV in front of the address Broyles had texted to him. Olivia looks at him with a confused look on her face and asks, "Are you sure, Peter?"

"This is the address Broyles gave me and the GPS sent us here. I mean I've seen some pretty odd places for a crime scene and a warehouse like this doesn't fit this crime."

Olivia nodded in agreement and said, "Maybe we should ask for back up before we go in. I don't think that the two of us will be able to handle this alone. I know we've done it before, but this time, we have Etta and I refuse to let her live the childhood I had. She deserves both of us, Peter. Broyles trusts us and all, and I know that my powers will protect, if needed, but I don't want to risk it."

Peter looked at her and took her words into consideration. "I agree with you on Etta needing both of us, which is why we need to be careful. If you think back up is needed, then by all means, call it in." He leaned over the console and kissed her on the cheek.

Olivia pulled out her cell and called Broyles and requested back up. When he asked why she explained that her and Peter agreed to play it safe because they both wanted to return home to Walter and Etta at the end of the day. Broyles wholeheartedly agreed with Olivia's reason and informed her that back up is 20 minutes out and for her and Peter to sit tight until it arrives. After she finished the call she looked at Peter and said, "Back up is 20 minutes out and he wants us to stay put until they arrive."

Peter nodded in understanding and said, "We should wear our vests. I don't want to take any chances on one of us getting injured by some demented crook."

Olivia reached for Peter's right hand, which was still on the steering wheel, with her left one and held it, trying to provide him comfort. She knew that raids scared him to death anyways, but now with Etta in the picture she knows that it terrifies him, and she must admit that she understands his fears. She remembers the conversation they had when Etta was born that they would take as many precautions as possible in their jobs to make sure that at the end of the day they were both home to take care of Etta. Despite Olivia's abilities, they just didn't want to risk it. Olivia believes her little girl deserves both her parents, and she's hell bent on making sure that happens. She also knows that if she lost Peter, she wouldn't know how to live again. He was her world way before Etta, and she knows deep in her heart that will never change.

The rest of the time was spent in silence as they knew not to do anything without back up. The sound of their back up arriving was heard and they waited for someone to come to the car to get them. It was another safety precaution Peter insisted upon. He refused to let Olivia be kidnapped again. He knew she could protect herself, in more ways than one, but it didn't matter to Peter. He was her husband and partner and it was his job, at all costs, to protect the woman he loves.

A knock came on the driver's side window and Peter looked and saw Broyles standing there for him and Olivia to get out. They got out of the SUV and grabbed their vests and spare guns from the back.

Once they were ready, Broyles, Peter, and Olivia headed quietly towards the warehouse with the rest of the back up behind them. Peter expertly picks the lock on the door they found and quietly opened it. The raid team quietly went into the warehouse and broke off into their teams.

Peter and Olivia headed off to the right with Broyles behind them. They all had their guns and flashlights out looking for anything suspicious.

Just then Peter hears a noise behind him and points his gun and flashlight in said direction.

"Peter, what did you hear?" Olivia asks him.

"I heard the sound of a door opening and closing, but I see nothing" he replies. He begins to walk in that direction when he feels Olivia put her hand on his back. He drops his gun to his side and looks at his wife and asks, "What?"

"I don't know about this, Peter. I have a bad vibe about this." Olivia responds to his question.

Broyles sees their interaction and says, "Agent Bishop, go check it out and take her with you. You two have always been better together than apart. I'll guard the corridor."

Peter nodded at the order his boss gave him and looked at Olivia and said, "Orders are orders, hun."

Olivia sighed and closely followed Peter. She'd learned after Etta came along that she needed to stop defying Broyles' orders and do as she was told, no matter how much she disliked it.

They slowly and silently walked towards where Peter heard the noise. Peter could hear and feel Olivia breathing behind him. Peter knew that if she was that close to him, that she was scared and that if she was scared then her abilities could make and appearance.

Having Etta had changed them both, but it definitely changed how Olivia handled being in the field. Peter admits that he sometimes misses the Olivia who was scared of nothing, but he knows just as well as she does that the stakes are higher in their lives now and they needed to be extra careful.

They flash their flashlights in all the doors they find, Peter even picked a few more locks along the way to see if it was the door that their suspect was behind. As soon as Peter opened the next door, he and Olivia flashed their flashlights and found a much larger room than the last few they had checked. Olivia's flashlight hit a few glass beakers on a table and they both knew it was a make shift lab.

Peter slowly walked in with his gun raised and his flashlight guiding him. Peter went off to the left and he heard Olivia go to the right. Peter hears someone other than Olivia or himself breathing a mere two to three feet to his left. He looks up to see Olivia and she notices that he has stopped and slowly and quietly walks over to him. They both flash their flashlights in the direction of the breathing, which is low, but definitely noticeable to two well-trained FBI agents.

The flashlights come upon a man sitting in the floor cowering. Neither Peter nor Olivia knew who he was, but he looked utterly terrified seeing two guns pointed at him. They keep their guns on him as they have no idea if he is a suspect or a victim.

Olivia asks him, "Who are you?"

The man looks from her to Peter and back to Olivia. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

Peter then speaks up. "She asked you who you were. Answer her here or we will take you to headquarters and drag it out."

He looks up at Peter and then gets a shocked look on his face when he realized who Peter was. The man says, "Bishop?"

Peter looks at him with a stern expression and asks, "How do you know my name?"

"Peter, it really is you!" the man says, but stays back because neither Peter nor Olivia had lowered their guns.

"I repeat what my partner just asked you moments ago, 'Who are you?' Also, how do you know my name?" Peter says, but sterner this time.

"Peter, it's me! Your old friend, Eddie." the man says.

Peter hears Olivia gasp and he looks at Eddie and says, "You are no friend of mine. I am a changed man now, and I'm on the right side of the law, where I belong. I'm happy now. I've found a woman who loves me, despite my past, and I have a father who would rather die than see me hurt. I also have something else to live for now. My daughter. You, Eddie, are a scoundrel and a crook. I should've known you'd be doing something like this to innocent people."

Just then Peter sees the lights in the room flash on and off a few times. He looks to Olivia knowingly and says, "Liv, calm down. We have the upper ground here." After he says that, he sees the room go back to the way it was.

Eddie gets up and stands to his full height, but doesn't move any further because he still has two guns pointed at his head and the lights in the room are flashing strangely. "What's going on here? Why did the lights do that?"

"That's classified, Eddie", Peter tells him.

Eddie then looks over to Olivia and says, "Ah, I remember you." He then looks at Peter and says, "You married her, Bishop? That's most unlike you! You of all people."

Peter responds, "People change, Eddie, and I changed for the better."

Olivia finally got the courage to speak again. However, as she began to speak she also made a force field come around her and Peter. She looks at Eddie and says, "You scum bag! Stop talking to my husband! He no longer owes you anything. I made sure of it personally when Peter got his badge."

Eddie looks at Peter and says, "She's still feisty, I see. You always did like them like that." He then tries to grab Peter and is thrown into a lab table due to Olivia's force field. Some of the lab equipment is heard being thrown to the ground. "What the hell was that?" Eddie yells as he begins to move back towards Peter and Olivia, who are still surrounded by Olivia's force field.

"Shut up, Eddie!" Peter says. He's noticeably fuming now. "Do not talk about my wife, partner, and mother of my child like that! Want to know something else, I have all the right in the world to kill you right now, after what you've put me and my family through. However, I've learned a lot from Olivia over the years and one is that you deserve to rot in a jail cell. I will not waste a bullet on you because these bullets are worth more than you are." Peter handed his gun to Olivia, who lowered the force field at that moment, held it with her own right at Eddie's head. Peter walked behind him and reached for his hand cuffs.

"What do think you're doing, Bishop? Arresting me?" Eddie said with a laugh.

"Actually, yes. Eddie, you are under arrest. All your crimes put together should hold you in prison for the rest of your life. Something I will personally make happen. It will let me be able to sleep at night knowing that one more scoundrel is off the street and my wife, daughter, father, and myself are safe." Peter grabbed Eddie's hands and cuffed him and read him his Miranda rights.

Olivia handed Peter back his gun and Peter stuck it in Eddie's back and grabbed his cuffed hands with the other. "The gun is just a warning, Eddie, if you step out of line and try to run, you will die. Understood! Oh, and one more thing, its Agent Bishop from now on!"

Peter and Olivia led Eddie out of the room and into the corridor where Broyles walked up to them and asked, "And who might this be, Agent Bishop?"

"You remember Eddie, the guy I owed all the money to and who kidnapped me and Olivia that night?" Peter said.

Broyles nodded and looked at Olivia and asked, "Are you alright, Agent Dunham-Bishop?" Broyles noticed that Olivia had become very statue like. She then began to faint and seize.

Peter handed Eddie off to Broyles who called for a backup team member to come and get him put into one of the SUV's because Peter was tending to Olivia while she was having a seizure.

"I thought this would happen, sir", Peter tells Broyles. "She made the lights flash and then put a force field around us as we were apprehending Eddie. She always seizes when she uses her abilities."

Broyles nods his head in understanding.

Just then a backup team member arrives and takes Eddie out to a car for holding. The agent notices Olivia seizing and asks Broyles "Is everything ok with Agent Dunham-Bishop, sir?"

Broyles looks at the agent and says, "Just take the suspect to the car. Dunham-Bishop is ok, she just over exerted herself apprehending the suspect. We will get her taken care of."

As Eddie is being led away he yells to Peter, "Agent Bishop, I never thought I'd see you on the other side of the law. By the way, your wife is a freak."

Those words make Peter furious, but he decides to use the anger in the questioning and not right now as the woman he loves needs him right now.

"Agent Bishop, have you ever figured out how to stop her from seizing after use?" Broyles asks.

Peter nods his head 'no' to Broyles and says, "No, but the team at Massive Dynamic have been working on it. I will personally check on it when I get her there. I will get a chopper to take her. They know how to deal with Olivia's abilities, and I trust them more."

Broyles just nods his head in understanding to Peter.

Peter grabs his radio and says, "This is Agent Bishop! Agent Dunham-Bishop is having a seizure! Get in touch with Nina Sharp and get her to send a chopper to our location ASAP! Tell Nina that I want Agent Dunham-Bishop to get immediate medical attention at Massive Dynamic."

The agent on the other end responded to Peter's radio call and within 10 minutes the chopper from Massive Dynamic arrived with Nina and her medical team. By this time the medics sent with their back up had Olivia on a stretcher and stabilized, but she was unconscious.

Peter wanted her in a nice safe hospital bed with the best medical staff in the world looking after her. _Nothing is too good for the woman I love_, he thinks to himself. The medical staff that arrived with the chopper transferred Olivia to a much more comfortable stretcher and placed her in the helicopter. Peter and Nina climbed in behind them.

Peter sat down on the left side of Olivia. All he could do was hold and kiss her left hand, especially her wedding band.

"She's going to be OK, Peter. She always pulls through after she has a seizure" Nina tells him.

"I know" Peter sighs. He looks at Nina and asks "Nina, I know that Walter and the medical staff were trying to find a way to let Olivia use her abilities and not have seizures. Has the research gotten to a stage where it could be used on Olivia?"

"You would have to ask Brandon about that Peter. Walter turned that over to him", Nina tells him.

Peter nods his head in understanding. "I will do that when I know Olivia is situated in her room" he tells her.

Nina just nods in understanding.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This story won't stop going around inside my head, so you may get your updates sooner than you think.**

**Please review, alert, favorite. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts. I like knowing people want to read what I write. I'd love reviews to though. The more the merrier.**

**I know it has taken a while for me to update, but it took me a while to put this chapter together. I hope it was worth your wait.**

**I do not own **_**Fringe**_**. If I did, it would still be airing. **

**Powers of the Mind – Chapter 4**

Olivia felt the warmth of a few sheets and blankets as well as a nice, firm mattress beneath her. She heard the sound of a heart monitor beeping.

"_A heart monitor?"_ she thought.

Olivia opened her eyes and sees an eggshell white ceiling above her.

"_Where am I?"_ she thought.

She then began to sit up to get a better view of her surroundings. She noticed that she is in a hospital room. However, this isn't just any hospital room, this is one of the few nicely decorated hospital rooms that sat in the private part of the medical wing of Massive Dynamic that was set aside just for members of the Bishop family.

**She knew the rooms well. She'd given birth to Etta in one and about two months after she and Peter were married, it was where Peter spent three days in a coma after wrecking while chasing a suspect.**

She looks to her right and sees the door that leads to the private hallway, no doubt guarded by security guards at both ends. Olivia knew her husband well. He would've insisted upon the extra security while she recovered from whatever she had been sent here for, because she honestly had no clue at the moment.

She turned her head to the left, and that is when she noticed Peter laying on the comfy couch that she remembers him insisting be part of each suite when they decided to renovate the wing for the family. He wanted to be comfortable just in case something like this were to happen and they needed to stay overnight.

Peter had not changed out of his suit. He'd only taken off the jacket and placed it on the back of the chair sitting by her bed. Peter had also rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

Olivia knew Peter liked to do that for comfort. She knew this was not a comfortable situation for Peter. She knew he hated hospitals, even if it was owned by his father. She did not know if Peter was asleep or not, but at that moment she was quite sure that he'd want to know that she had woke up. She still had no clue from what, though.

"Peter!" she called.

Peter heard his name in Olivia's voice and didn't know whether he was dreaming, because it was rather common for him to dream of his beautiful wife. However, Peter heard her say it again and knew that she had awoken and that she probably wanted to know why she was where she was. Peter knew Olivia never remembered having seizures, but that she almost always ended up at Massive Dynamic afterwards, as a safety precaution.

He opened his eyes and turned his head towards Olivia.

"Livvy?" he asked as he got off the couch and walked over to her. When he got to her bedside, he grabbed her left hand in his and kissed it. He then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"What happened?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"You had a seizure at the warehouse", he told her.

She looked at him with a blank stare. "What warehouse?" she asked him.

Peter looked at her with a confused look and asked her, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Olivia looked at Peter blankly and said, "You waking me up and saying we have a case."

Peter nodded in understanding and began to fill her in on what had happened. As he told her, he began to see recognition dawn on her face.

"No wonder I feel so sore", she says.

Peter just smiles down at her and gently strokes her left hand with his own. "I'm going to go get Brandon and let him look you over, OK?"

Olivia nodded and let go of Peter's hand unwillingly.

Before he walked across the room, Peter stole a kiss from Olivia. He opened the door to Olivia's room and stepped into the private hallway. He carefully closed the door behind him and turned around to see a security guard coming towards him.

"Can I help you, sir?" the security guard asked Peter.

Peter looked at the man and said, "Yes, please go get Dr. Fayette for me. Mrs. Bishop is awake and he wanted to check her over when she woke."

The security guard nodded in understanding and went off to fetch Brandon as Peter had asked.

Peter walked back into Olivia's room and said, "Brandon is on his way", closing the door behind him.

Olivia nodded that she understood Peter.

Peter walked over to Olivia's left side and sat down in the chair that was sitting beside Olivia's hospital bed.

A few moments passed in silence and a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!" Peter tells the person on the other side of the door.

Brandon walks in and greets Peter and Olivia with, "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Bishop. I'm here to check over your vitals, ma'am"

Peter and Olivia nodded in Brandon's direction at his greeting.

Peter then addresses Brandon with, "Dr. Fayette, Nina advised me to ask you about the project that is researching for a way for Liv to use her abilities and not have seizures afterward. I want a result ASAP because I don't want her to have a seizure at a crime scene again, or even worse in front of Etta. Walter, Astrid, and I can handle her, but Etta would have no clue what is happening to her mother, and I just can't put her through Liv having a seizure. If you need help on it, I offer my services personally in finding the result we need."

"We are getting some results from it, but now that this has happened, I'm quite you wish a result to come before we discharge Mrs. Bishop" Brandon says.

Peter nodded yes to Brandon's answer.

"I will get the best of Massive Dynamic's scientists on it, sir" Brandon says.

Peter smile at Brandon's enthusiasm. "Dr. Fayette, please don't hesitate to ask my father or myself for help. We both want to make sure that something like what happened today doesn't happen again."

Olivia smiled at Peter's enthusiasm to find a way for her to use her abilities without having a seizure. Ever since he had stepped out of the machine, Olivia would have a seizure after she would use her abilities. It bothered her, but she knew that it hurt her husband to watch her have them and her was making it urgent that they find a way to stop the seizures before they left Massive Dynamic.

Brandon finished checking over Olivia's vitals and said, "Vitals are normal, sir."

Peter nodded and smiled. He was happy knowing the woman he loved was OK.

Brandon turned to leave and said, "I'm heading to the lab now to assemble a team to work on a solution for Mrs. Bishop to use her abilities without harm to her body." He then opened the door and walked out into the private hallway and set his sights for his lab to work on the project that Peter had asked of him.

Brandon didn't close the door completely behind him, which bothered Peter, but he understood that Brandon had a lot on his mind at that particular moment.

Peter walked to the door and closed it completely. He then walked back over to the chair beside Olivia's bed and sat down.

Peter grabbed Olivia's hand and said, "I love you, Livia."

"I love you too, Peter." Olivia replied.

He leaned over and kissed her hands and then kissed her on the lips.

Olivia knew it was Peter's way of dealing with her being put back in the hospital for another seizure. She knew he liked showing her affection in an attempt to bring himself small amounts of comfort in this stressful situation.

After about 10 minutes of them sitting in quiet, there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in!" Peter said.

The door opened to reveal Astrid, Etta, and Walter. They walked into the room.

Etta had the biggest smile on her face when she saw her parents. She ran over and hugged Peter.

Peter picked up Etta and sat her on his lap.

Etta reached out to Olivia for a hug and Peter sat her up so she could carefully hug her mother. "Daddy, what happened to Mommy?" the little girl asked her father.

"She had a small accident at work. Don't worry, Mommy will be fine. She just needs her rest." Peter tells Etta.

Etta nods and looks at her mother and says, "I love you, Mommy. I hope you get better soon."

Olivia smiled at Etta and said, "I love you too, baby girl. Don't worry, I'm going to be OK. You are going to stay here with Daddy and me tonight"

Etta looked at Olivia and asked, "Why do we have to stay here?"

"Because Mommy is still too weak to go back to work. The doctors want to watch her and make sure she is OK before they let her go back to work, and because Mommy can't go home, we are going to stay right here to keep her company" Peter tells his daughter.

Etta nodded her head and leaned into her father's chest.

Peter looked up and saw Walter and Astrid watching the conversation between them and asked, "Are you going to stay in your room upstairs, Walter, or do you want to go back to the house?"

"I'll stay upstairs. I know how you are about me being alone at the house, even if Asterisk is continually checking on me." Walter replies to Peter.

Peter nods in understanding and says, "Astrid, can you make sure he has everything he needs upstairs?"

Astrid nods in understanding and says, "Come on, Walter. Let's get your room ready."

"Nonsense, my dear. I want to make sure certain Olivia is OK. I want to stay down here for a while." Walter says.

"Walter, I can assure you that I am fine. Just a little weak, like Peter said, and you know that's normal" Olivia tells him.

Walter nodded in understanding and turned around left the room behind Astrid.

Walter left the door ajar, to Peter's dismay, so he sits Etta down in the chair they were sharing and walks over to the door and closes it.

Peter then notices a bag left on the right side of the bed with a note taped to it.

_Peter,_

_Here are clothes for the three of you and any other essentials you may need. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything._

_Astrid_

Peter smiled as he read the note from Astrid and placed it on the table next to Olivia's bed.

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

"A note from Astrid", Peter tells her handing while handing it to her.

Olivia smiles and says, "That's awful nice of her. We need get that girl a pay raise, Peter."

"She doesn't get paid by Massive Dynamic, Liv. However, since she does care for Walter so much, I see where it would be time to put her on the payroll" Peter says.

"You and Nina make those decisions now. I'm sure Nina wouldn't hesitate, Peter" Olivia says.

"I agree, Liv. I'll talk to her in the morning. Tonight is about you getting stronger and us being together. Just the three of us" Peter says.

After Peter, Etta, and Olivia ate dinner, Etta told her parents of her time at daycare.

However, Peter soon noticed that Etta was asleep in his arms and smile. "Looks like it's time for bed" he says.

Olivia nods and says, "I agree. I'm pretty tired myself. Are you going to be OK sleeping on that pullout with Etta?"

Peter nods his head yes and walks over to the bag Astrid had left for them. He bends down and opens it up to find a clean set of pajamas for himself and Etta, along with toothbrushes for all three of them, "I'm impressed, Liv" Peter says. "Walter must have had something to do with this."

Olivia nodded and smiled at her husband.

"There's also three sets of clothes for tomorrow. I'm sure we can go home tomorrow afternoon and you'll be back in the field by Wednesday morning."

Olivia smiles and says, "I hope so, Peter. I hope so."

"First thing tomorrow, I'll go check on the progress of Brandon's project as well as getting Astrid added to the payroll. Maybe I can even get her some extra compensation for all these years she's helped us look after Walter" Peter says.

Peter picks up Etta's pajamas and walks over to the sleeping three year old. He gets on her level and whispers, "Etta. Etta. Etta, sweetie, it's Daddy."

Etta groans in her sleep at hearing her father's whispers.

"Etta, you need to get ready for bed. Once you are all ready for bed, you can cuddle up with me and go back to sleep" Peter says to his daughter.

Etta opens up her blue eyes and yawns. "OK, Daddy."

Peter smiles and hands Etta her pajamas that Astrid had packed for her.

**Lately, Etta was on this I can do it myself kick. Most things she could handle. Things like changing clothes and brushing her teeth were a no brainer to her.**

Peter lets her handle it with minimal observation while she brushes her teeth.

After Peter gets Etta ready for bed, he places her on the pull out bed built into the room, just for nights like this. He then walks over to Olivia and sits back down in the chair by her bed. He grabs the toothbrush left for her by Astrid and hands it to her.

"Thanks, Peter. You really are a wonderful husband and father. I wouldn't want to spend my life any other man. You're always here for me, even when I don't need you to be" says Olivia.

Peter helps Olivia get out of her bed and walks her over to the adjoining bathroom to let her brush her teeth. "I know you'd rather sleep in one of my t-shirts, but the medical staff wants you in this hospital gown for the night" Peter tells her.

Olivia just nods her head in understanding at Peter's words.

Peter helps Olivia back to her bed and gets her settled back in. He kisses her hair and says, "I love you, Livvy. That's why I do what do for you. Because I love you so much." He leans down and kisses her on the lips.

She deepens the kiss that Peter started until they were both out of breath. "I love you, too" she tells him.

Peter just smiles at her and says, "Good night, Liv. If you need me, don't hesitate to wake me." He leans over and kisses her hair again. He dims the lights in the room so he can still see, but also so Olivia and Etta can peacefully rest. He changes into his pajamas and brushes his teeth. He walks to the pull out bed that now hosts his sleeping daughter and quietly climbs in beside her and falls asleep.

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. Please let me know what you thought. I like reviews! I also like alerts. Those are awesome too! I promise there is more to come!**


End file.
